


A Life To Be Thankful For.

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brian is a made up character, Chuck is God, F/M, everyones happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We go through the life of Becky Rosen as she lays on her death bed.<br/>(Don't worry, its all happy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life To Be Thankful For.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the second fanfic I've posted so I'm not very experienced. (The art below was also done by me)
> 
> I feel like Becky's character is a little misunderstood. She's insecure and made some bad choices but I think she deserves a happy ending. So here it is (:

 

Old and frail, Becky laid in her warm bed with her husband by her side.  She wanted her last months to be at home with the people she loved, not in a blank room that smelled of disinfectant, watching as nurses come and go showing little interest and waiting for the end to come. 

Sometimes you walk around your whole life blind to everything around you, but then one day you wake up and you finally see it for what it is. Becky had that moment of realization the day Sam left her.  She has gone too far, forcing someone to love her when she knew they will never truly love her back. So she packed all she could carry and left the bad memories in the dust.

People never change completely, no matter how far Becky drove she could never stop being passionate about what she loved. On her lunch breaks at the cafe she worked at as a waitress, she sat in the corner reading or writing fanfiction.  And every other  month she would open that tip jar that sits on top of the fridge and use all her savings to go to any convention held near by. Even the small ones are important.  One small convention in a little town in Ohio happened to be the most important of the them all. No matter what fandom the person was in, Becky noticed the same complaint. There wasn’t a site that combines them all. So after gathering information and teaming up with some creative people she started on her mission to create a website where everyone is welcome.  All the pieces were fitting together and she had found her calling. She finally had something she could be proud of. 

It wasn’t until she met Brian that she knew that everything she felt for Sam was just infatuation, not real love. Time didn’t stop and there weren’t fireworks. It just clicked, she felt she had finally found what she never knew she was looking for. The day he bumped into her at the bookstore and spilt coffee on both of them turned out to be another important day of her life, even though she could never get that stain out of her favorite marvel tee shirt.  And two years later he proposed to her at that very spot, getting down on one knee and taking out an empty paper coffee cup that had “Will you marry me?” written on the lid.

It wasn’t too long after that they were blessed and had their daughter, Andrea. They bought a cozy home that they filled with happy memories. First steps, Christmas parties with their families and friends. Becky’s fondest ones being pancake flipping contests on Sunday mornings and pushing her daughter on the swing in the back yard. Becky lived to be a grandmother and was loved by everyone around her. She had a life to be thankful for.

Her husband held her hand tight as she took her last breaths, kissing her forehead and whispering to keep her calm while she followed the bright light..

She blinked open her eyes and glanced down at her hands, they were no longer wrinkled and aching but firm and smooth. “Is this heaven?” she said out loud. She couldn’t see anyone else, just white walls with no windows or doors.

"Yes, it is." A quiet voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around, coming to face with an older man. His hair was silver and grey and he wore a white button down shirt and white dress pants. He gave her a smile and something inside her felt like she had seen him before but she couldn’t quite remember.

She took a step back. “Who are you?”

"You don’t remember me?"

"No.." she shook her head.

"Really? we dated a couple years .." he glanced down at himself. "Ooh, no wonder you don’t recognise me." The man snapped his fingers and took the form of one of his many personas.

Her eyes grew wide and her jaw nearly hit the floor. “Chuck?!”

The former writer looked down nervously ” Yeah, its me..”

"How could you change your appearance like that?" she asked " Are you.. are you…"

He smiles and nods.

"You’re God?!" she couldn’t help but stare at him in shock.

He give her a nervous smile “Are you mad?”

"Of course not!" she punched him playfully in the arm." Just surprised that’s all. I can’t believe it!"

"Yeah well, I am sorry for not telling you.."

She pulled him into a hug “I can’t believe I dated God..”

The man wrapped his arms around the petite women. “I’m happy you had a good life, Beck.”

"I missed you.."

"I missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it :3 Maybe I'll post another fanfiction soon. I'm still new to writing.  
> Follow me if you like at: gently-fading-grace.tumblr.com  
> And I have a art blog as well at: littlelostbuffalo.tumblr.com


End file.
